Damsel of Fire
by F.A. corp
Summary: 10th walker. Alena was the last of her kind, a fire-wielder who was kept secret from the evils of the world. On the fellowship's journey towards the ring's destruction, will a spark occur between the ranger and her? or will it be impossible to happen?A
1. The Shire

**Chapter 1**

**The Shire**

**OC POV**

On a morning just after lunch, I found myself accompanying an old friend to Hobbiton. It would be a lie to say that I didn't look forward to go to the peaceful town; after all, it has been a while since I've last seen my good friend Frodo and his uncle Bilbo. It was a nice change of pace from my chaotic life.

Ever since I was old enough to leave my homeland, I always found myself wondering along paths unknown; from my home in Dol Amroth, the dwellings of those who are direct descendants of the Dúnedain, to the vast lands of west of middle earth. Though the paths I've walked scarred me, it was a necessity I took to shape myself from a lady to what I am today considering how life outside of this unconcerned walls is trudging its way to inflict evil and pain among all. Needless to say, I have met friends in these seemingly hopeless times. Gandalf is one; he and I have been constantly paired off to journeys countless of times and it was a joy to work with him.

Being an orphan at a young age, I always saw Gandalf as a father to my eyes. Out of all the people I've known this past 76 years, only a few knew of my past, he was one of them. I was grateful of his pledge of secrecy when he discovered my lineage to the Masters of Fire, a line destroyed when my people was burnt to the ground. The unusual black flames that scorched my kin still remained on my mind- the screams, the terror, the feeling of uselessness- it remains. For all the years I've lived, I blamed myself for their deaths; I blamed my power for its weakness.

Nevertheless, I continued with my life, trying to forget the past as if it never occurred.

At this moment, Gandalf and I are ridding our way to Bag End on a cart pulled by an _agonizingly_ slow horse. Though I take to mind that this horse is old, it doesn't ease the thought of how slow it takes to go to a place simply a mile away. Taking a deep breath, I try to relax my mind from the growing impatience building within me with the tune of Gandalf's quiet song, its melody, the mix of the slight sound the breeze made, but to no avail.

Snatching the reigns from Gandalf's hands, I pushed the old mammal to a fast gallop; Gandalf, who was surprised from the sudden change of pace, tried to hold on to his hat and to the edge of his seat for balance. I laughed at the slightly bemused yet jovial expression on his face and eventually slowed down to a walk once I've spotted a certain hobbit running towards our direction.

The young hobbit stood atop on a small hill, glowering at us. "You two are late."

I stared at him, amused by his failed attempt to keep a scowl while Gandalf, after straightening himself from the short joy ride, simply said, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Frodo then turns to me, trying hard to hide the growing smile tugging on his lips, "And you my lady? What's your excuse?"

Seeing the delight on his eye on seeing us both, I played along with a straight face, "I am appalled to your lack of knowledge of me, Frodo. You should know by now that a Lady like me must _always_ be fashionably late."

There was silence for a time. The stare and lack of reaction between two parties stayed within our space 'till we couldn't hold on to the façade. We all laughed at the silly antics we all shared as Frodo's face breaks into a smile. He leaped on to the front seat of the cart and throws his whole body on Gandalf's for a hug.

I smiled at Frodo's actions, realizing how much I've missed him over the years. Soon after his hug to Gandalf, he immediately hugged me with just as much enthusiasm as his first hug. I laughed as he held me, almost toppling off the cart with his force, but steadied myself enough to return the hug. Gandalf smiled at us, looking kindly towards Frodo as he released me from his embrace. "You didn't think we would miss today's event now, did you?" said Gandalf widening his eyes as if to imply his shock to the Hobbit, but slowly laughed as he saw both of us still gleaming.

The hobbits around Hobbiton all seems to be very busy arranging what looks like a party. Curiously, I looked at the party field, trying to find who would be this important to be fused about by almost every hobbit I've seen so far. Gandalf's and Frodo's talk soon changed once they feast their eyes on the colourful field filled with streamers and banners.

"Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence." said Gandalf as he eyed the scenery upon him.

I snatched my eyes from the field and on to Gandalf, "Gandalf, you know of the party? Whose is it?"

Frodo looked up to me, still with a smile on his face, "Its Uncle Bilbo's of course! You know Bilbo... he's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Oh, well... that should please him." I said as I saw an amused smile both on my companions' faces.

The travel to Bag End was slow not surprisingly, but for now, much appreciated. I let the two talk for much was needed between them. I, however, let myself be drifted out of their world and into the scenery present. The calmness of this place brought all the aches of bad memories away which I was ever grateful both to the landscape and Gandalf for suggesting a much needed peace.

We passed a slight bump on the road, shaking me out of my daydream and soon heard voices of little children. I looked behind our cart to find more than a dozen children chasing after our cart, yelling at Gandalf for fireworks. I looked at Gandalf with anticipation as if to expect him to take his staff and blow off fireworks, but to my dismay he seemed to be ignoring the cries of the children. I sulked on my sit, wanting to see fireworks just as much as the children then, BOOM! I turned around to find colourful miniature fireworks blasting off from the back of the cart. I beamed, amazed with the small show, but immediately turned to the chuckles of both Frodo and Gandalf.

"You always do seize to amaze me Alena. You've travelled far and wide beyond these walls- battled creatures, walked in the realms of elves, and have seen far more as far as Gandalf would tell. Yet, you let yourself be easily amazed by fireworks." said Frodo with a smirk, painstakingly obvious of his entertainment with my amusement of fireworks.

"I'll have you know, Frodo Baggins, that it has been years since I've seen the old man's fireworks. That old coot always gives me his same excuse saying that he's too tired and yet when children ask for it, he gives!" I exclaimed more to Gandalf than Frodo. Frodo grinned at my answer.

Gandalf looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "That, my child, is because this is a special occasion while you always ask for it even on the dire of days."

"I ask of it to lighten the mood! And lighten it has." I grinned at their light laughs, silently agreeing with my words. And soon, we found ourselves nearing the Bag End.

Though I long waited to see once again my dear friend Bilbo, I knew that he and Gandalf are in need of a much needed talk just between two friends. Instead of riding with Gandalf to a halt, I followed Frodo out of the cart and proceeded to the Green Dragon Inn.

On the way, we began to talk of everything that occurred between our years apart from each other, or in my part, from him and my other friends.

Once in the inn, there I saw Peregrin 'Pippin' Took and Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck laughing out as they drink off a mug full of what I presume as ale.

"Pippin! Merry! I see you two are working hard as usual." said Frodo as he set his eyes on his two friends goofing off, this early no less.

At the shout of their names, they both turn around and, comically, widened their eyes at the sight of what I'm guessing was me.

"Alena! It has been too long my lady!"

"We've missed you much! Life in the shire has been dire without our partner in crime"

I laughed at the exaggerated exclamations of both as they ran towards me and hugged my waist tightly. Easing down, I smiled at their child like antics and so did Frodo.

"It has been long my friends, but I'm afraid I cannot linger too long. I do still have to greet others." I tried to pry their arms off of me but neither budged, if anything else their hold grew tighter which made me laugh once more. I did miss them more than they miss me, but this was just silly! Having no other choice, I freed my hands as hard as I could from their affectionate deathly embrace and tickled their waists.

Frodo grew red from laughing at the defeat of the duo and soon, I did too. Luckily for us, they shrugged my 'inexcusable actions of tickling' as a strike they will not hold with grudge since I was to stay only at a limit of time.

And so we enjoyed our stay in the inn, which made me even happier when I saw Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee. Our time in the inn was jolly, especially with Pippin, Merry and Frodo's silly dances, and Sam's amusingly unusual quiet demeanour. I suspect it was influenced by a certain Rosie Cotton. I was glad for my dear friend's realization of what I knew as love, but couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy to rise.

I, for one, am in no way a hopeless romantic- at least that's what I tell myself. After all, all beings are meant to find their other half sooner or later; mine was apparently, if the one was even alive, _much _later. I've lived my whole 76 years in middle earth with focus on just living. I never did try to find _the one_, but knowing that my younger friends may settle before me, was a bit of a panic. True, I never was one for graceful nor did I ever made an effort on my appearance. I always wore what I deem to be comfortable on my journey- A long off shoulder blue tunic with a belt to show of what I have as a woman, a pair of black pants and black boots.

Maybe I scare men off with my weapons or my tattoo. I can't really do anything about my tattoo since I had it since I was a child. From my left shoulder trailing down to my hand; it was pretty big not to be seen even if my tunic wasn't off shoulder. Come to think of it, I've never noticed my people having this strange ink on their arms or anywhere... what does this mark mean?

I tried to find an answer for my question, but was diverted with roars of joy outside. We looked through the window only to see that most of the hobbits were already on their way to the party. I glanced at my companions seeing the excitement for the night, and so we went.

Upon arriving to the field, we went our separate ways. I looked for Gandalf, wanting to help with the fireworks, and once I caught sight, I saw Bilbo.

Bilbo stared at what Gandalf was staring at, noticing his friend ignoring his claims for his party, and saw me. I saw a smile light up his old face. His _not so old _face... why is that?

Soon enough I felt Bilbo hug me and I hugged back. I giggled at the old man's action and said, "My dear friend, Bilbo. It has been too long. I've hoped to see you again one day and here we are."

Bilbo released me from his hug, but kept his smile on his lips, "I dare say Alena, you've grown beautifully over the years... and tall too! Has it been that long? Last I remember I stood at least a couple of inches taller."

I furrowed my brow in amusement and jokingly taunt, "Yes. Because last time you saw me was when I was six, or was it seven?" He chuckled at my response, and held my hand to drag me towards Gandalf who, by looking at the sky, was enjoying too much of blowing up fireworks.

The night continued merrily. I saw Frodo laughing with joy at the hobbits who were dancing, and Sam was apparently one of them, dancing with Rosie. I smiled at his bashful expression, but it was about time he took some action on his woman! Though I've enjoyed watching the drunk, sober, or simply clumsy hobbits around me, I can't keep myself from looking for Merry or Pippin; knowing them, they would be up to no good.

Just as I've looked near the barrels of ale for the two troublemakers, I heard a sudden explosion on the far left. There I saw Merry and Pippin lying on the ground powdered with ashes all over. I took less notice of their shocked faces and took notice more on the firework at play. I know that design. That was the Dragon firework supposedly for the big finale. It was supposed to be ignited at the tallest hill so as to keep damage from the party.

My eyes grew, seeing the dragon-shaped fire fly towards us. Gandalf saw it too and soon started to lead the hobbits out of the way.

It would be too late. They would be scorched no matter how far they scramble away.

On the middle of a herd of hobbits running away, I stood my ground. I knew what I had to do, though I did not want to do it. I saw the large dragon-shaped fire come closer and closer, almost sweeping the ground. I held out my right hand, feeling the red come over my blue eyes as my power took over. As my palm faced the dragon, I raised my arm and led the dragon upward towards the sky. I tried to contain the dragon within my power to stop its explosion. I felt fatigue slowly creeping over me, but I held on my task. I drifted it higher and farther from the field, and eventually released.

The explosion was epic. The colours of the fire glittered down the pitch black sky, like it was magic. I tiredly smiled at the beautiful display, but soon found myself kneeling on the green patches of grass. I felt fatigue rush over me, but I shook my head as if to say no. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Gandalf looking at me worriedly with what I saw as pride towards me.

"Well done, Alena. Well done." I heard him say right before I felt myself drifting off consciousness.

* * *

R&R :))


	2. Meet the Ranger

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Ranger**

**Alena's POV**

I felt myself slowly dozing off from blackness.

I remember fire and a dragon. Confused by my sudden thoughts, I remembered the events that took place. It was Bilbo's party, and then a large dragon shaped fire came dashing down towards me.

I remember the power that went through me at the time, how it scared me. The power that went through me was so fierce; it scared me from even using it at all.

I try to surmise the happenings that went through that night, but I felt myself being awaken. The constant movement beneath me was shaking me awake. I try to peel my eyes open to the image in front of me and saw fields of trees rushing by me quickly.

I looked down to what I was placed on and saw a dark brown horse galloping away to Valar knows where. I try to shake my head off from my dreary stature and tried to sit straight. Then did I realize a presence behind me. I looked behind me slowly, still feeling the dreadful feeling of fatigue within me and saw Gandalf looking ahead, looking serious. Something was wrong.

Gandalf saw me looking at him and in return, I looked at him questioningly. He forced a small smile upon his face to reassure me all is well, but I knew better.

My look of curiosity instantly changed to that of worry. "Gandalf, what's going on? Where are we?"

Gandalf returned his task to staring ahead, "All will be answered Alena. But for now, I need you to trust me."

I felt the horse slow down to a trot and stopped by a man. I stared at the cloaked figure in front of me. Who is he? I unsheathed my sword, luckily still strapped on my belt, and pointed the tip at the man.

"Who are you stranger?" I asked with a tinge of menace to intimidate the possible threat.

"Lower your sword Alena; he is a friend of mine and now, of yours. You will travel with him to Bree and await the arrival of Frodo and Sam." said Gandalf as he gazed on the man ahead as if to address him as well.

"Frodo? Sam? What are you talking about Gandalf?" I asked as I slid off the horse tentatively, still not trusting the man. I placed my sword back to its sheath but still keeping my hand on the hilt just in case.

"Now is not the time for answers dear child. Strider here will tell you all that he knows concerning the hobbits. But now I must go to Isengard for aid." I backed off the horse as I noted the urgency in his voice. Before I could ask anymore, he quickly took off.

I stared at the path he took and saw him galloping further away 'till he was out of sight. I sighed at the current predicament at hand and stared at the man a few feet away.

I cautiously walked towards him, still not feeling myself to trust the hooded man, but quickly stopped as he lifted his hood off.

"So you're the infamous Strider. You're not as scary as everyone gives you credit for." I said taking note of his ranger outfit.

He stared at me, looking at me with his scrutinizing blue eyes. I immediately felt self-conscious with his eyes hovering all over my body; nevertheless, I stood my ground. I coughed to get his attention, but next thing I knew, he walked past me to the opposite path Gandalf took.

I stared at him as if to gawk at his lack of retort, but followed him nonetheless.

Our journey to Bree was quiet and swift, expecting no less from a ranger. I try to initiate small talk, but he ignores me as if I wasn't with him. I grew exasperated with his company. Is it even possible to get this man to talk?

"You know, it's not polite to ignore someone when they ask for their attention." I snapped at him, obviously growing irritated with my companion.

"What is it that you wish to talk about then? You already know my name and I already know yours, Lady Alena." He haughtily replied as if to purposely set me off the edge.

I ran in front of him, stopping him from walking on. He stared at me amused with my actions and somewhat curious of what I would do. I sigh deeply, trying to ease my temper a bit. I stared at him after feeling my anger slowly lessen, and then I stared at him.

I needed answers. I didn't even know why I was following him. If it wasn't for Gandalf's favor, more like command, and Sam and Frodo being involved, I would've left him as soon as I jumped off the horse earlier ago.

He sighed; he already knew the questions that ran through my mind as soon as he looked at my eyes. From there, he started walking around me, trekking on his earlier route towards Bree. I glared at his retreating form. Can't he tell me anything?

"The one ring has been found." he said, his back facing me. I froze on my spot on the ground, trying to understand the words he just said. "For years, it was sitting idly with a hobbit, unknown to the world. With Sauron's powers growing stronger, we must proceed to Rivendell for aid," he looked back at me. I can see hope in his eyes, there was still hope even in these dire of days. "I... we are going to Bree to assist the hobbit on to Rivendell for answers, for the safety of the hobbits."

I knew my eyes showed fear; it was clearly bannered on my blue eyes. I felt as though I was paralyzed from the sheer thought of the ring, the power of Sauron, how can this be? The thought of the evil it can bring made me shudder. I felt myself shaken out of my dazed state as I noticed Aragorn before me, looking a tad bit worried at my reaction. "Do not fear Lady Alena, Gandalf will bring assistance from Isengard. From there, hope can still be restored, peace can still be attained."

I smiled at his attempt to lighten the thoughts I have and then nodded at his words. True, hope is still present. No doubt, with the power of the white wizard, chances of peace can be restored.

Seeing my content expression with his words, Aragorn walked on ahead of me. I followed not far behind.

Frodo and Sam; I fear for my two friends. They are shire folk; they are peaceful creatures, hardly caring for the dangers outside of their borders. I felt sorry for the two hobbits having to gain the burden of yielding the ring 'till Rivendell.

Though pity and grief filled my thoughts for my two friends as Strider and I walked on, I stepped up. I am not letting anything happen to m friends. It's bad enough that they got caught into this madness. I will do everything I can to help them; with my life, 'till death.

Closing on to Bree by noon, we find ourselves crossing over a shallow river by stepping on stones. As easy as it may sound, the mossy rocks were slippery, and my lack of balance and help from a frustrating companion was no help.

A few more steps to go, when I find myself slipping off towards the rushing river below me. I tried to hold on to whatever I can, but there was nothing to take hold of. I let out a squeak of a shout out of my mouth and soon found myself plummeting on cold water.

I tried to kick my legs to swim to the surface, but found my arms and legs suddenly weak against the strong current. Feeling darkness once again trying to come over me, I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me to the surface.

Reaching the surface of the river, I sputtered out the water in my mouth and swam, with assistance, to land.

The arms around my waist quickly drag me to shore and laid me on the ground, my rescuer following beside me. We breathed heavily for much needed air. I stared at the man beside me seeing, of course, Aragorn. But it was still a shock.

After laying there on the ground with his arm still holding me by the waist for what I thought of as half an hour long, I laughed. He stared at me as if to think I've gotten crazy from our little escapade, but after living from a near death experience, I soon felt the need to laugh all my tension and fear away. Soon after, I was surprised to hear Aragorn laughing along with me. It was nice to hear the laughter of the quiet ranger. Our laughter slowly went down to hear only giggles from me and a smile on Aragorn.

I stared at him after my giggle died down and slowly a smile crept on my face as well, "It's nice to see you relaxed a bit."

Aragorn stared at me as if to say something, but shook his head with a smile plastered on his face instead and stood up. I stared at his back with my eyes slowly travelling down to what I can see as a shapely bottom as he walked away. I turned my eyes away as quickly as I looked and stared at the ground. I just met him! I can't just idly roam my eyes on him as I pleased... though it was very tempting. I sighed at the thoughts I had for the ranger and quickly stood up following the man to Bree.

It was already nightfall, but luckily we both found ourselves standing under heavy rain, staring at The Prancing Pony. It has been a while since I last set foot in this place, remembering the moments I had here whilst drunk.

We opened the door to the inn and found numerous drunken men singing and laughing silly from afar, some simply drinking their ales. I chuckled at the scene, feeling déjà vu creep to me. Not long after, I noticed Strider move on ahead of me toward a scruffy old man by the reception booth. I followed close by.

"Good evening, dear masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy couples' bed for you lovebirds upstairs." said the receptionist with a sly look as he dangled the keys to the said room in front of Strider's face.

I choked from my own spit as I heard him address us as couples, and widened my eyes when Strider took the keys from the receptionist's hand. Slowly, I felt heat travel on to my cheeks where a light visible blush was now present.

"Very well then Mr... uhmmm..." the old man stared at Strider as if expecting him to tell him his name.

"Strider."

"Strider?" gasps the receptionist, staring at Strider with a tinge of fear in his eyes, but quickly shook his head and smiled, more at me than Strider.

Strider took no notice of the man's fear and simply moved on upstairs whilst grabbing my arm. He dragged me towards the stairs but I quickly shrugged his hands off of me. I glared at his harsh attempt to lead and he simply rolled his eyes at me, ignoring my stubbornness.

I followed behind him as he continued on to the stairs, still feeling fumes within me which grew instantly when I felt a hand slap on my butt. My eyes widen with anger as I stared at the drunken man beside me who simply smiled smugly along with his other drunken friends, obviously liking what he felt. Before he or his friends can even react, I kicked the stool he sat on and no less than a second, brought one of my long twin daggers to his neck.

"You do that again and I _swear_ I'll cut your head into pieces. Understand!" I shouted out of rage. I saw the man's eyes fill with fear as he trembled on the ground. I released the hold on the petrified man when I felt Aragorn's hand touch my shoulder and arm gently as he pulled me away. While standing up from my crouched form, my stare never wavered from the man beneath me. I did look away when I saw his pants drenched in what I can assume and, regrettably, smell as pee. I looked away from the pathetic man and stared at Aragorn. He was glaring at the man. I stared at him, wondering what got him angered as to glare at the pathetic excuse of man, but I simply shrugged it off. I cleared my throat to get his attention back to me and instantly, his glare turned to that of amused. His smirk and amusement with me was clearly seen as I walked past him to the stairs.

When we arrived at the room, no doubt, it was a couples' room. There was a large bed good for couples to do... what couples do and a romantic fire place with a snugly thick rug on the floor. Strider entered the room first and took off his cloak with his pack, I soon followed. It was nice to see a cuddly warm bed, ready to be slept on, but I wondered still about the arrangements regarding the bed.

Strider was starting the fire while he smoked his pipe. When the fire was in ablaze enough he stood up and stared at me while I stood near the door, still unsure.

"You may take the bed, I don't need it." He said as he walked towards the chair facing the window. I stared at his back while he smoked his pipe. I felt myself sighing with relief, feeling the tension slightly leaving from the room.

I went to the bed, while taking the tie off my hair, and sat on it. I was very much ready to lie down and sleep, but guilt was pushing me off. I was still staring at Strider knowing that he is as tired as me considering the trek we had almost the entire day. Also, I bet he's been travelling days before he even met me. He may be a man but with what we've been through, though he is stronger and tougher than I, he must be tired. With a sigh, I stood up from the comforting cushion I sat on and went to Strider.

He, feeling my approach, turned around and stared at me curiously as I pulled his arm towards bed.

"Come on. You're clearly more tired than I am. No man can feel no weariness after what you've been through the entire day. You must lie down and rest." I said as I forcefully pushed him down to bed.

He lay on the bed for awhile but soon pushed himself up with his elbows. "What about-" but he was silenced when I gave him a look. I looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more than to see him rest and be well.

He sighed heavily. He knew changing my mind would be hopeless. Just as I was about to leave his side to sit on the chair he sat on earlier, I felt him tugging my arm back to the bed. I stared at him, wondering what he would need before his much needed sleep.

"The bed is big enough for two..." he said, almost shyly judging from the slow tint of red visible on his cheek. It may be just from the heat from the fire place, but either way I was speechless from his proposition.

True, I was tired. I knew enough that trying to get at least a decent nap on a chair would be dire. Also, the bed did felt comfy earlier especially now with that warm, handsome men in it... wait, what?

I mentally shook my thoughts from the man before me, quickly considering his proposal. With one last look at the comfy bed, I quickly knew what I had to do. Without hesitation, I slid myself in to the covers next to Aragorn. He chuckled, amused by my child-like antics, how easily happy I can be with the thought of a comfy bed to lie on. It's not my fault I prefer the bed than the ground.

Aragorn turned to his side away from me, trying to give me space as to give what is left of propriety between us. Thankful as I was, I was a bit disappointed. I wouldn't mind staring at his sleeping face before I find myself following him. Shortly after those thoughts though, I felt myself dozing off.

* * *

R&R people! I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this... but whatever. I'll try to update in less than 2 days :))


	3. Mr Underhill and Companion

**Chapter 3**

**Mr. Underhill and Companion**

**Alena's POV**

It was warm, unusually warm. I tried to tear the blanket off of my body but instead found myself immobilized. I quickly opened my eyes, panic stamped on my face as I realized an arm was lazily draped around my arms and waist from behind. Slowly, realization came to me as I thought of the person behind me: Aragorn.

I tried to turn my body towards him, careful not to wake him for his much needed rest, and noticed how peaceful he looked. He looked handsome with the little light from the glowing embers of the fire painted over his manly features; I couldn't resist touching his face. His cheek felt rough with his stubble, but I liked it. I giggled at how ridiculous I was being, admiring a man who I've only known for less than a day.

Though I was unwilling to, I had to get up from bed. It was nearly midnight from the looks of outsides rainy conditions, and I was hungry. I squirmed out of Aragorn's arms, trying to slip away from his grip, but found his arms tighten his hold. I felt myself being pulled closer to his chest; I couldn't help but smile. Aside from the part of him pulling me closer unconsciously, I felt myself relaxing in his embrace. No sooner though, I felt him awaken.

Groggily, I hear him groan. I saw his eyes open slowly, staring at me, still glazed over from his sleep. His eyes were beautiful. They were light blue; it reminded me of the cloudless skies during spring. His stare made feel warm inside.

"Hi" he said. I couldn't help but giggle at the simplicity of his words in an awkward situation. Obviously sleep was still keeping his mind hazy.

"Hello" I replied, easing down from my fit of amusement.

All too soon though, I can feel him notice our current position and sat up quickly from the bed, eyes big from shock; he stared at me with disbelief and sorry that I had to smile to ease him from his guilt.

"It's nice to see you awake Strider. I would've thought you wouldn't let me up from your grip." I said jokingly to lessen the tension. Unfortunately, it only made it thicker.

"I'm sorry. I did not notice that-"

"Oh hush. It's not like you did anything," I reassured him. "But I, for one, am hungry and wouldn't mind to go grab something to eat."

I saw him give out a small smile from his lips and relief in his eyes, glad to see that I saw no ill actions from earlier.

We readied ourselves to go and grab something downstairs to eat. With our cloaks and swords for precautions, we went downstairs to find drunken men passed out or still goofing around the halls even in this late of nights. It wasn't all surprising though.

Being the only female among them was unsettling that I wanted to just return upstairs, safe from their stares. It wasn't that I can't handle them, but the looks in their eyes were too unsettling that it made me weak. Not long after though, I felt Strider grab my waist possessively, which lessen the stares of intoxicated perverts seeing as I was 'taken', and dragged me towards a small table with food near the end of the room, hidden by the shadows. I didn't complain; I was relieved to be away from their eyes' attention. I smiled thankfully at Strider, holding on to his hand on my waist, and felt him squeeze me closer as if to say welcome.

After eating a generous amount of food, I found myself growing sleepy again. Apparently the sleep I had earlier wasn't enough. With a quick goodnight and a peck on the cheek, I left him to smoke his pipe. I couldn't help but giggle inwardly when I felt him stiffen from my quick kiss and the slight blush visible even with his face hidden under his cloak.

Once in the room, I readied myself for bed. I took off my belt along with my sword and my twin daggers hidden on my back. While untying the band that holds my hair in a high ponytail, I slid the covers off the bed for me to get comfortable, but was surprised to find the door kicked open by a man in a hood throwing a child on the floor. I took my sword off the table then off its sheath, and pointed it at the man before me, but was recognized that it was just Strider. I lowered my sword at the familiar man and turned my attention to the child on the floor scuttling about, trying to stand up. Only then did I realize it was Frodo.

My eyes widen from realization once I saw my friend. I took him in my arms as he hugged me for dear life, obviously scared of Strider's bold actions.

"Alena, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked as his grip around me tightens.

I released him from my embrace and looked at him with concern. "Of course I'm alright! Are you?" I asked a bit frantic, still disbelief was with me.

Frodo just stared, giving me a small smile of reassurance, but then his gaze fell away from me and onto Strider.

"What do you want?" he asked as he grips my hand, trying to pull me away from the tall man. Though he tries to show bravery, fear was still evident in his voice and eyes.

"A little caution from you... that is no trinket you carry." He said sternly, starring down on Frodo.

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely... that is a rare gift."

I stared at the two. Something obviously happened to receive such hostility from Strider, but what?

"What are you talking about Strider? You're scaring him more than he already is." I said as I pulled Frodo behind me to conceal him from Strider's defiant stare.

Strider took no notice of my defensive stance between him and Frodo, nor did he answer my question. He merely stared intently at Frodo. "Are you frightened?"

Frodo stood behind me, still in Strider's view, seemingly helpless against his eyes. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." said Strider as he walked slowly, closer to Frodo. Quickly though, I let him remind himself that I was still there when I completely blocked him from Frodo, glaring at him while I held my sword towards his chest. I don't care if he helped me or if he's Gandalf's friend; no one scares my friend. He stared at me with what looked like disbelief; nevertheless, I stood my ground though I felt myself soften from his look. He looked hurt with the thought of me actually thinking that he may hurt me or my friend.

What felt like minutes, were actually seconds. Our war between our eyes, which I was slowly losing, eyes was interrupted though when we heard the door being thrown open once again. There at the door were three figures staring intently at Strider. Quickly, me and Strider both pointed our swords at the three intruders, forgetting the small dispute we had, ready to fight if needed, but soon held down when I noticed the three figures were Merry with a candelabra, Pippin with a stool, and Sam with nothing but his fists.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" shouted Sam with his anger clearly displayed on his face.

I chuckled at his outburst as both me and Aragorn sheathed our sword. It was funny to see the once so gentle Sam burst out of anger.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you." said Strider as he let a small smile play on his lips, eying all three hobbits who stood defenceless.

"Nothing less to expect from a hobbit of The Shire I guess." I said with humour, trying to lighten the mood. Only then did the three hobbits shift their gaze from Strider to me.

At the far end of the group near the door, I saw Pippin drop his stool on the side and ran towards me. I held him firmly, trying to balance myself not to fall due to the force of his hug and soon, Sam and Merry joined in with a grin plastered on each of their faces. I laughed at how quickly their mean demeanour changed and hugged them all as well.

"Alena, what are you doing here? Did Gandalf sent you?" asked Merry as he released me from his embrace followed by the other two.

I was about to answer when Strider rudely cuts in, "We have no time for this." He bellowed as he grabbed Frodo a little roughly, "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

As if chased by an unknown ghost, Strider hurriedly pulled Frodo out of the suite with us on his tail. I had no clue of what was happening. Before we can leave the inn, I grabbed Strider's arm. I pulled him to face me. "What is going on Strider? You're actions are making no sense at all." My voice held desperation; I wanted answers.

Strider was rather irritated by my forcefulness as he glared at me, but soon his gaze softens when he saw my concern to not only the hobbits, but also him.

"I will explain Alena, but not here in the open. We must leave before the Nazgûls come."

I stared with him in disbelief, and soon stared at Frodo with worry. I know what he carries: the ring. The only thing that could lure the Nazgûl to them would only be the power of the ring. So it is true.

I was bitterly hoping that Gandalf and Strider were wrong about the ring that Frodo holds, but apparently not. With full comprehension of the situation, I let go of Strider and took the lead outside.

"We cannot run from them. They are bound to be nearer than we think." I said as I stared at the two opposite roads as if to expect the coming of the black riders. I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do and by the looks of it, neither did Strider and the hobbits. On the opposite side of the road, I saw a small, almost unoccupied inn in front of The Prancing Pony. "We must hide."

Strider stared at me as if I was crazy, but I led them into the inn nonetheless.

"The Ringwraiths are drawn to the use of the power at the exact moment it was used. We can simply hide away from the place." I said as I explained to Strider.

Strider smirked as he saw the logic behind the words and quickly rented a room for the night.

It was early morning, the sun has yet to rise. I was tired, but knew better than to sleep. The possibilities of the Nazgûls raiding the entire Bree out of desperation for their search can still happen. We must be ready when it comes to that. I paced the length of the room as I worry for the lives of my friends. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were asleep. Frodo apparently was restless from the thoughts of possible death.

I stopped pacing around and sat next to Frodo on the edge of the bed. I gave him a hug sideways, rubbing his arms for comfort. He gave me a small smile as if to say thanks for the reassurance, but the fear and agitation was not at ease in his eyes. I held him tighter as he laid his head against me, trying to ease his own nerves.

Strider was sitting on a chair near the window. I can see him scouting each end of the road, anticipating the coming of the Nazgûls. The tired on his eyes was clear, but how am I any different. We both know that our priority for now is to bring the hobbits to Rivendell.

We were supposed to wait for Gandalf; however, he's taking too long. We cannot wait idly by any longer. Action must be taken now for my friends' safety.

Frodo was slowly dozing off. I let him out of my grasp and soon he lay next to Sam on the bed.

I walked towards Strider. He's stress was growing from the weight of the situation. I held his shoulders, massaging his stress away, and received a smile of gratitude back from him.

Minutes turned to an hour and soon, the Nazgûls arrived. I saw Frodo sit up on the edge of my peripheral while I looked out on the window atop the window's ledge. Not long after they came, an ear piercing screech came from the inn in front of ours. The three sleeping hobbits sat up from their rest and gazed outside of the window. The Nazgûls, who seemed furious from their failure to find the ring rode off.

"What are they?" asked Frodo as soon as the Nazgûls left with their black steeds. His voice quivering from fright as he stared right at us.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men..." I trailed off as my eyes traced the Nazgûls while they gallop away towards the cliffs.

"Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." said Strider as he stared at the hobbits. "They are the Nazgûls, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one"

I stared at Frodo with a frown on my face as realization came to me, "They will never stop hunting you..." I said.

The fear on Frodo's face and the other hobbits were clear. Nevertheless, Strider looked at me with determination in his eyes, and soon I felt myself the same. Whatever happened we will bring them to safety.

With all of that said, we readied ourselves for the journey to Rivendell as soon as the sun rises.

* * *

Sorry for the _reeeeeeaaaaally_ late update. I guess preparing for school was longer than I thought... I'll try to update as soon as I can. But for now, enjoy :D Don't forget to **R&R **THANKS! :***

PS: Thanks for the critiques. I hope you'll help me improve my writing, I need to know what I need to work on, thanks. :))


	4. Journey to Rivendell

**Chapter 4**

**Journey to Rivendell**

**Alena's POV**

The path we were to take to Rivendell didn't follow the usual trail. We had to mislead the Ringwraiths before they eventually figure out our route. Though we were more prone to danger or natural made disasters, it was better than facing off the mysterious powers the Ringwraiths possess.

We started our pace at the crack of dawn. We had to cover as much land as we can, but it seemed harder than I thought with the hobbits along. The way Aragorn keeps his place ahead already tells that he wants to go faster. I wanted to go faster too. At this rate, the Ringwraiths will be on our backs by noon. Nevertheless, I slowed down to the same speed as that of the hobbits.

While walking next to the hobbits, I can feel the unsettling feeling they carry; something was wrong. It wasn't they're fear from the Ringwraiths that burdens them. It felt like... doubt. I stared at Merry, seeing him glare at Strider as he walk ahead of us.

"How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf?" he asked to no one in particular. I wanted to tell him to trust on Gandalf, but then I thought about his words. Gandalf may have trusted this man to assist her to Bree safely, but is his trust on this man goes as far as to allow him to carry the dark power Frodo now possess? For all she knew, Strider was just a man Gandalf knew enough to bring her to Bree seeing that he himself was travelling on the same route. The words Merry spoke rang continuously in my head. How can I be so stupid! I've been getting too cosy with a man I hardly even knew.

Thoughts popped in my head: Strider stealing the ring, or Strider going as far as to kill the hobbits for the dark power, or Strider killing _her _to leave the hobbits defenceless.

The thoughts kept on coming. Unconsciously, I slowed down; I left Merry's side and slowly settling next to Sam at the rear end of the group. The mere thought of Strider hurting me and my friends hurts. Though I've only spent my time with him for less than two days, I felt a companionship I've never felt with anyone. Tears were brimming my eyes; good thing my hair curtained my face from the others'. The sadness that went with the negative thoughts were filling me, but halted when I heard Frodo's next words.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer... feel fouler. We have no choice, but to trust him"

True. In all the times I've spent with Strider, not once did I felt misguided or deceived; he always did act like a gentleman in his own way. A smile crept over my lips. How foolish of me to think so badly of him. Though my knowledge of Strider was limited, it was enough for me to know his true, honest, and good intentions.

"He's foul enough." stated Merry as his glare never wavered from Strider. Even with the mean disposition from the hobbit, I still found myself giggling. Aragorn glance back at us, clearly hearing Merry's rude remark which made me giggle harder. Aragorn smirked at me, catching my eye. He gave me a look as if to say 'Stop it', but the amusement in his eyes made me smile at his failed attempt of a stern disagreement.

He slowed down to allow me to catch up with him, and eventually we walked on side by side, ahead of the hobbits.

Apparently, my slightly puffy eyes from the teary mess I had earlier were noticed by Strider. He looked at me worriedly, his eyes wordlessly asking my distress. Instead of answering him, I took his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze for assurance of my well being. With a smile we continued on with a comfortable silence, slowly hurrying the pace.

The sun was slowly setting; it was getting hard to scout the surrounding premises. Night was nearing and with the growing weariness of the hobbits, Strider proposed to set up a camp on the grassy area near the foot of a snowy hill. It was a surprise to encounter no attacks from the Ringwraiths; they were getting sloppy and for that I was thankful.

The night was cold. We created a small fire around our circle; just enough to keep us warm and hidden from potential enemies. With that said, it's hard to find sleep in this sort of conditions. Even in my travels, I hardly did get any sleep when I find the temperature too cold for comfort. But it was expected since we were at the base of a snowy hill.

I stood from where I lay and stared at the surrounding area. It was dark and foggy, not much can be seen. On the far corner of the small circle, I saw Strider perched on a small flat boulder with his pipe, taking the first watch. I smiled at his stubbornness to let me take the first watch earlier. Clearly he was growing restless more than me and was in need of more sleep.

Seeing that I can hardly force my mind to shut my eyes close and force me to sleep, I walked up to Strider. He hardly acknowledges my approach; he simply stared out on the black abyss that was the forest grounds while continuously smoking his pipe. I sat next to him, feeling comfortable with just him being there next to me.

After a minute or so, I felt him staring at me on the corner of his eyes.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I said with a smirk, my eyes still staring ahead.

He chuckled, amused by my careless reaction. "Is it a crime to admire someone from afar?"

I snapped my head to face him. My eyes were wide from shock and flattery. Even with the darkness enveloping us, I knew that my blush would be visible to him.

"Do not say things you do not mean Strider..." I replied quietly, obviously embarrassed by his blunt inquisition as I left his face and stared at the ground instead.

His hands were rough, I observed as he lifted my face to face him. I caught sight of his beautiful blue eyes, the glimmer it shown even with limited light we had.

I was melting inside. His stare said it all; I was happy, but couldn't help to feel fear run around my arms where goose bumps stood erect. I was happy to have a man I may possibly be feeling something intimate with, someone who I knew I liked, but fear was ever present. The fear of hurting or being hurt by the said man was clawing its way into my mind. Though my mind was being clouded by fear, my heart took charge.

I felt him draw my face nearer to him, our lips inching closer and closer. Our nose touched; even with that simple contact, I felt the spark travel from him to me. It was filling me like nothing has ever done before.

We stared at each others' eyes, captivated by the beauty of the other's soul. It was torture; his lips were _right there!_ I was enjoying how close we are now, but I wanted more.

As it seemed, his patience was at its limit as he crashed his lips on mine. Hungrily, he bit on my lower lip as my hands snaked around his neck. I felt him pull me deeper as he wound his arms around my waist. I felt hot. Soon our tongues battled for dominance as we explored each other's moist caverns.

The passion and desire in the kiss was slowly getting to my head. I was feeling weary from lack of breathe and over whelming emotions. As if he took notice of my slowly weakening state, he let go of me with reluctance; he held me close with his arms still around my waist, his forehead leaning on mine. I gasped, breathing in much needed air back in to my lungs. However, gasping wasn't primarily due to lack of air supply, but more on my surprise.

Though I cannot deny the feelings that went through me in that one kiss, the thought still lingers that I hardly knew this man. I can't go on gallivanting around middle-earth kissing handsome men. However, I knew in my heart that this was different, that he was different, but my mind took over me this time.

I pushed myself away from him heavily, quickly missing the warmth he radiated against the cold evening. I was yearning for his touch as soon as I removed my hands from his. The hurt in his eyes was enough to bring me over the edge; tears were streaming by that time.

He hid his emotions of indignant and was replaced by worry from my sudden outburst of tears. He was panicking; he thought he caused me to cry.

Before I can speak to deny his self-scolding, he was too fast for me to say anything. "I'm sorry. I am so very sorry." he blurted out as he stared at me apologetically.

My tear stained face broke in to a smile; I was amused with his unnecessary apology. "I should be the one who is sorry... You just caught me off guard that the first thing I thought was to push you away." The tears were slowly returning.

"I'm sorry Strider." I said as I threw myself back in to his arms, and receiving a comforting hug in return. In his arms, I felt safe. For years, I've lived with myself with no one to depend on but now everything was new. "It's just that I'm sort of new to this whole thing. You deserve better..." I trailed off, staring at the ground beneath our feet as I try to look away from his stare when he pulled me away in arms length.

He grabbed my chin, pulling me up to face him, "I wouldn't want any other. I want you." He pecked my lips softly as means of reassurance. "Besides, with our kiss earlier, I hardly doubt that you've never done that before." His handsome face was disturbed with a smirk.

I blushed at his obvious flattering comment and hid my face on his chest. I felt the rumble of his body as he chuckled at me. Nevertheless, I felt myself smile as I viewed our situation now. I was happy to have Strider officially, but still I fear for what is to happen.

As if noticing my distress, he held me tighter to his body. With the new found welcomed warmth, my eyes grew heavy with sleep. Last thing I felt before slumber took me in was his kiss on my head as he caresses my hair.

The next morning came with a chill; the hill's base was covered with snow. Even so, Strider always kept me warm with his hand on mine and his body close by while we walked ahead of the hobbits.

We were going down slope now. Strider was clearly happy to see how close we are in to leaving this frozen land. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, his happiness radiating off him. I smiled in return. Just as he was walking away, I pulled his arm back and pointed at the hobbits behind us. Strangely enough, the hobbit was unloading pans and plates from Billy the horse. I stared at them oddly. Didn't we just have breakfast earlier?

Aragorn had the same look on his face. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" asked Pippin as he looked at us expectantly.

"You've already had it" I said, trying to reason out the obvious.

"We had one, yes; but what about second breakfast?"

I giggled at Pippin's ridiculousness, and walked side by side again with Aragorn.

"You know, hobbits are known for their appetites. You can't really blame them." I tried to reason to him.

He stared at me as if I was crazy to even think of having '2nd breakfast' right after we had our first. I tried to plead with him with my eyes as I held his hand lovingly. He chuckled at my look; apparently, I looked silly. Having mercy take side with his rational side, he grabbed three apples off a tree. The two apples he threw back at our little companions and the apple in his hand was handed to me.

"You know, if you were hungry, you could've just told me rather than using the hobbits as an excuse to eat." He smirked at my staggered look with one of his eyebrow raised. I wasn't even hungry! I was merely pointing out the distress my friends were carrying.

I was about to retort his wrong observation, but he caught me off guard as he grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him with a grin; I giggled at his child-like antics. I loved it when he goofs off- wait, love? I wasn't in love! I only knew him for a few days. I can't fall that fast for him... could I?

My trail of thoughts were disturbed when his breathe tickled my neck from behind as he embraced me. I turned around with his arms still on my waist and smiled warmly at him. We may be taking things a bit too fast for two people who just met... but still.

He let go of my waist when we heard the light thumping of Billy's hooves, and took hold of my hand instead. His thumb was rubbing small circles as he brought my hands to his lips. My cheeks blushed at his romantic gesture. Just as I was creeping my hand out to hold on to his cheek and possibly pull him for a chaste kiss, our moment was ruined when the chatter of the hobbits behind us were heard. Reluctantly, we snapped out of our love-sick reverie.

We continued on our walk; we passed through the mosquito-filled swamp, the misty rocks, and now we found ourselves on Weathertop hill. On the horizon, I saw familiar ruins standing in the middle of the hill.

"This was the great watch-tower of Amon Sûl," said Strider as he stared at the once grand structure, then at me. Feeling his stare bore on my face, I shifted my eyes from the ruins then on to his own. I can see in his eyes that they were tired, but by now, we all were. I looked at him worryingly; the stress of duty on his back was obviously getting to him and the thought of Ringwraiths behind us didn't do any good to him either. I can't do anything about it. I know he felt responsible for the hobbits and me, but I was a big girl! This wasn't the first time I've travelled before. With that matter on mind, I always travel alone and am still able to live 'till now.

My look of worry changed in to a reassuring smile. I want him to know that he was doing a great and that there was nothing to worry. I know it was an ill attempt to relieve him, but his smile told me it worked... even if it was little help.

"How about we rest here for the night?" I asked the hobbits, but my eyes still lingering on Strider's. I heard Sam give a sigh of relief when the prospect of rest was just a few meters away.

Near the top of the watch-tower, we settled our things on the ground. Our location was in the open, but if we lay low and with the shadow on our side, we can keep ourselves hidden. I looked back at the hobbits that were slumped on the ground, completely exhausted, and couldn't help but giggle. Last I've seen them like this was when they ran halfway across the Shire away from Bilbo's fuming face once he caught them steeling his cupcakes.

Merry, who was off his high from exhaustion, glared at me playfully which I return with just as much 'venom' as him. I heard the other three hobbits snicker at our exchange, and soon, Merry threw his head back with defeat.

A chuckle came from my side. Apparently, Strider was amused by my juvenile actions. I slapped his arm light-heartedly; I was not going to let him just stand there and be entertained on my expense. Though, I didn't mind. I just like fooling around.

I sat on the edge of the tower and noticed the sun slowly setting. The heavens looked entrancing; the beautiful hues of colours danced around the slowly blackening sheet of sky. My admiration was cut short when I noticed Strider approach the hobbits with a huge bundle; I approached the small group, curious of what it was. He knelt in front of them and unrolled the bundle. Laid out on the ground were four long daggers.

"These are for you." He said as he threw them each a dagger. Judging from the size of the hobbits and the weapons they carry, it seemed more like swords to them. "Keep them close. I'm going to have to look around." He stood up from where he sat and turned around to walk away, only to be blocked by me.

"And where do you think you're going? I don't know if you've noticed, but there isn't much to 'look around' in these parts." I said as I held my ground with my arms crossed, trying to seem intimidating.

"I have to scout the perimeter. The Ringwraiths may not be the only ones who can do harm on this place." He reasoned out as he tried to side-step my blocking stance.

He was stressing-out again. He had to relax. "Strider, you have to rest. You are too tired to do anything, let alone walk out and fight whatever there is out there. Why don't you let me look around instead?" I reasoned out as I placed my hand on his chest, trying to halt his restrain and push him down.

He looked at me with wide eyes filled with incredulity, "And let you go off to unknown danger? No. You will stay here where you'll be safe with the hobbits." Tone of demand was clear on his voice.

I was appalled! Who does he think he is to order me around as if I was his servant. Does he think of me so little that he thinks I can't protect myself? Anger was searing off me, and I made sure he knew.

We bickered for what felt like hours, but with the sun still displayed, it was only minutes. No one was winning from what I can see; and I can see the hobbits watching us worriedly with our shouts and screams popping off. Honestly, this was no time to fight something trivial, but I wasn't going to let Strider walk off to near collapsing.

Seeing no way to win our heated argument, I turned around to scout, leaving no choice for Strider but to stay.

Not long after I left, I heard a nightmarish screech; my face grimaced at the sound produced by the Ringwraiths. I quickly turned around, running back to my friends. The sprint up to the highest point of the tower was exhausting- my thighs and lungs burning- but I didn't stop. The thought of the Ringwraiths taking the ring or worse, killing my companions, was too much to think of. Then I thought of Strider.

He would protect them even if it would kill him. That's what I feared, him dying. I left him with and angered pretence; I am not going to let him die with him remembering our last conversation like that. I am not going to let him die, Period.

I reached where the area where the hobbits thought of as refuge. There, towering above them were five Ringwraiths holding out their swords. Not a moment to lose, I ran toward them with my own sword unsheathed as I attacked the first cloaked figure closest to me. The fight was futile; my swings, whether to their neck or chest, were not killing them. Just then, a thought ran through my mind... Where was Strider?

I can't believe he left them alone!

My swings were getting sloppy from the momentary distraction. At that point, I was thrown to the ground roughly with my sword tossing away. The Ringwraith towered over me with his sword ready to plummet over my heart. I can't say I wasn't scared. Here I was defenceless on the ground with no ways of escape as I was cornered between two adjacent walls.

Seeing my faith coming to an end, I closed my eyes and gulped my last breathe.

Time felt longer when you know that you're about to die. In fact, it felt _too _long. I opened an eye slowly, thinking twice if it was wise to see how I would die.

Nevertheless, what I saw made me gasp as I saw the sword falling towards my body...

* * *

hehe... cliffhanger :]]

My new dorm sucks. I had 0 net this week, =-= explains the late update. Sorry :((

But at least I updated :)) and that's what's important. Hope you guys enjoy and **R&R!**

I'm **really** enjoying your reviews. I hope I get more :D


	5. Battle with Fire

**Chapter 5**

**Battle with Fire**

**Alena's POV**

_Recap..._

_Seeing my faith coming to an end, I closed my eyes and gulped my last breathe. _ _Time felt longer when you know that you're about to die. In fact, it felt too long. I opened an eye slowly, thinking twice if it was wise to see how I would die._ _Nevertheless, what I saw made me gasp as I saw the sword falling towards my body..._ _End of Recap._

The blade was getting closer to my face that I can see how sharp it was. I tried to close my eyes again to save me from my dying memory, but instincts prevailed. I had to see how I die.

It felt long. The dying, I mean.

Everything else went by fast.

On the far corner of my eyes, I saw Sam get thrown away from the others like a rag doll. After, both Merry and Pippin were pushed away leaving Frodo vulnerable. I wanted to shout at him to run, but same as me, we were petrified like stone.

My eyes were shifted away from Frodo when I noticed something bright and familiar flicker above me. Turning my eyes back to the hooded creature, I saw it burning from its head; the foul combustion of stench wrapped the air surrounding me, and I was thankful. Foul as it may be, at least the creature was standing, good as dead.

The Ringwraith screeched from agony, but I couldn't care less. The dark creature backed off of me, tumbling off the edge of the tower, and down to the rocky floor.

I propped myself up, trying to grasp what happened.

One minute I was about to die; now I wasn't... I've been in this type of situation countless of times, but I never did get used to it. As I thought of the short happenings that went, I felt someone kneel down next to me, pulling me against his chest. Raising my head, I saw Strider looking at me worriedly from my lack of response.

One look in his blue eyes, I instantly melt and hug him back.

"Where were you?" I asked him as I pulled away from his hug, looking at him accusingly.

"I was looking for you! You shouldn't have run off like that." He said as he stared at me with stern eyes, but his worry was too overwhelming for him to keep his façade. I can't blame him. It was rather rash of me to act in that sort of accord.

I looked down shamefully. My stupidity causes him more stress. Before I can give myself a mental lashing, I felt Strider's rough hands grab my chin to face him.

"But, I'm glad you're alright." He said with a small smile, relief quickly shrouding his previous emotions. I couldn't help, but smile myself from his show of emotion.

I admired this man more and more for his selfless thinking, and I was proud to be by his side. However, our moment with each other was turned brief when we heard Frodo howl with pain.

Snapping our heads to the sound of pain, lying on the ground was Frodo pierced by an unusual sword. Strider swiftly took his sword in one hand and a flamed torch on the other as he stalked his way to the creature that held the sword stabbing Frodo.

Flamed torch... Fire.

Fire was a weakness against the Ringwraiths. I knew what I had to do, but I was sure not to like it. So far, no one here knew of my powers, but this occasion called for it. I just hope I don't exert to much to bring me to exhaustion.

In the distance I can hear Strider clashing swords with the Ringwraiths, and I knew what can end all of this. Once I took hold of my sword that skimmed away from me earlier, I stood from the ground. A familiar feeling enveloped through me, the power gliding through my veins as my eyes turned from their cerulean blue color to fiery red.

As soon as the power took its charge on my body, I lifted my sword levelled with my head, and with a swing, my sword was covered with fire. The bright orange iron of my sword didn't hurt me at all as I held it close to my skin.

Without another minute to loose, I joined the battle between Strider and the Ringwraiths.

The rings of swords clashing continued on in the air as Strider and I showed our wraths. With each strike where my blade so much as graze on a dark cloak, I let my power creep on to the already tattered material they wore, setting fire to the creature. Back-to-back, Strider and I fought for what felt like hours, but we needed to keep going for the others' safety.

The heat of the battle grew with our enemies lessening in number. We had to diffuse; both of us slowly went on the other end of the tower, our own fights beginning.

I took a defensive approach seeing as how the figure seemed to have more muscle than me, but muscles were worthless without speed and agility.

A plan quickly came to mind. My sword stabbed on to the floor, seeming as though I've lost my grip from my enemy's strength. Least he know of the twin daggers tucked behind me. With his supposed to be final blow, he stalked his way to me with his sword above my head, ready to plummet its way to my skull. Just as he was about to slice his way through my skin, I pulled out my twin daggers.

The daggers took its charge against the sword as they trapped it in between them. I smiled in triumph seeing my plan in action.

I took advantage of the situation; with a swing to the left, I released the sword from the creature's hand with a clang. With one dagger, I stabbed my enemy on the chest, deep as far as my dagger would plunge. With the other dagger, I let flame engulf its blades. With a slice, the fire from the dagger soon travelled along the black robe of the dark creature, setting aflame to it, and eventually death.

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips, but was cut short when I saw Strider struggling with the last Ringwraith. With a swing of my arm, I let my dagger fly across the length of the floor and in to the face of the creature. The creature screamed in agony, but I knew a pierce against a Ringwraith can only go as far as cause small damage on their skin. Snapping my hands open, I let the flame dance off the blade as I controlled it in to burning the last one standing.

It was over. We won.

Relief overcame me when I saw Strider alright; the same look displayed on his face. Before I can stop myself, I ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my face in his chest. Not many men have lived to tell their story of survival fighting off the dark creatures, let alone five of them. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me off the ground, clearly as happy as I was. With an amused chuckle, he pulled me off him and looked me in the face.

His smile slowly fades.

I stared at him, confused with the way he looked at me, and then I remembered. My eyes were still probably red. My powers... he knew none of it. Judging from the way he is looking at me now, I can tell that he hardly noticed how I fought against the Ringwraiths earlier.

My eyes cast down as I thought of what his further reaction will be. Will he push me away? Will he tell me I'm bewitched? Will this change everything between us? I couldn't think of more. I didn't want to think of more.

Maybe I am a monster undeserving of his affections.

Tears were already brimmed my eyes by now. I couldn't help, but feel hurt. Will there ever be a man that could accept me for who I am? Or am I plague cursed to walk this world alone forever?

My thoughts of self-pity were disturbed, when I heard him speak.

"So it is true," I lifted my head to stare at him, confused with his words. "A fire wielder still breathes 'till this day." He reached his hand to touch my cheek, and I let him. I leaned to his touch, my tears falling as I felt the warmth of his hand caress my skin.

"You know of us?" I asked dubiously, slightly surprised of him knowing my heritage considering we were considered more of a myth than reality.

"My father would tell tales of Masters of Fire; how they controlled the element unlike any magic-wielder can." He said. I can feel his admiration radiating from his voice, and I couldn't help but smile. Although, my smile was wiped away.

"Why are you not afraid?" I asked him. I knew I know not that much on how to control this devilish power, and fear soon struck me when the thought of possibly hurting him came to my mind. I backed away from his touch, tears freely falling by now.

"Must I fear you? I know you enough to say that you will not hurt me willingly." He grabbed my arms and pulled me closure, as if to reassure his words are true.

"Strider, I do not wish to hurt you even by accident. I cannot bear the thought of..." thoughts of me killing him quickly came to my mind, and by now I was sobbing. "I should not have used this power at all. I could have lost control and cause harm."

"If it was not for your power, we would either be badly hurt or dead." He slid his hands from my arms to both sides of my cheeks, and lifted my face to his eyes, "I am thankful you are gifted with fire."

I stared at his face, trying to see if he was lying or not, but the look on his face spoke a hundred kind words. I smiled at him, thankful for his kind words.

With a smile on his face, he kissed my forehead. His lips lingered on me; I savoured the moment as it was. As he released, my smile broke in to a small grin as I considered how silly our little dispute was.

Though sweet our moment was, our moment was once again cut short.

"Strider!"

On the other side off the tower, we can hear Sam shouting from help.

Quickly, we ran towards my distressed friends. What I saw made my heart clench; Frodo was on the floor, clutching on air as he stared off to the distance. I made my way to his side, holding on to his hand.

His hand was cold. What kind of blade could do this?

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." I heard Strider say from the other side. I stared at him with disbelief; this was no easy task. A Morgul blade was too much for me to handle; its poison was beyond my knowledge, but I knew it was grave once grazed with its deathly matter.

I stared down at Frodo, catching his eyes on me; by now my eyes would be back to normal. "Alena..." he whispered. I can tell the pain he was carrying was killing him inside. I felt so useless; there was nothing I could do. All I can do was soothe comforting words in his ear as he pants heavily. It took all I had to stop myself from crying on that moment; I had to stay strong for the hobbits, to assure them that somehow, everything will be okay. I stared at Strider, panic taking me as I searched his eyes for answers.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Not the words I would've liked to hear. "He needs Elvish medicine."

We were days away from Rivendell, but it was the only choice we had.

Wasting no more time, Strider picked Frodo off the ground and carried him down to from the top of the tower with us on his tail.

* * *

I never really thought of updating this considering school and all. BUT, I have the measles... so that sucks XD

With no prior things to do, I plan on finishing this story so **READ & REVIEW **

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

****Thanks for the reviews by the way, they were actually what made me rethink of continuing this story. Hope you review and I would be glad to hear some criticisms about my writing. I need to improve, so thanks in advance! Every Review counts :))


	6. Arwen

**Chapter 6**

**Arwen**

**Alena's POV**

The woods looked precarious. I guess panic was taking its toll on me.

So far we've killed five Ringwraiths, but I knew there were more. We had to be cautious with our surrounding. At any time they could attack on us while our guard was down. It didn't help that the night was whipping cold lashes on our faces as we ran along.

I didn't feel any better knowing Frodo's condition. We needed Elvish medicine to stop the poison from going through his system, but Rivendell was a six days hike.

I ran next to Strider trying to will Frodo awake while he carries him; the poison will settle faster if he goes unconscious. However, his health was worsening by the minute that I fear we will lose him in a day's time.

The thought of losing him made me shudder from fear and cold. I couldn't help, but predict how deep his loss would be in our life. From that thought, memories of us fooling around wandered in my mind. How carefree we were back then; true enough, I was rarely in the company of my four favourite hobbits, usually only when Gandalf asks for her to come with, but they were memories that could fill me for a lifetime.

"Frodo, remember how we used to get in trouble with Farmer Maggot?" I asked, trying to distract him from the pain. It worked even for a little bit; he lifted his head with a small pained smile. It's better than having him crying with pain. "I remember when we placed a cat in his hen house." I giggled lightly at the memory as I thought of how ridiculous we were back then.

"Then... then we opened the door." Said Frodo, each word filled with pain. Clearly his energy is almost at its limit, but still he spared his breathe to the memory of happiness and mischief he once felt. I had to wince at his voice though. I tried to keep a calm demeanour for his sake.

"Yes. Then the chickens came running out. Feathers were everywhere." I smiled when I thought of how we looked. "We looked like chickens ourselves."

I heard Frodo chuckle as he thought of that day. Our whole body was covered with feathers; it didn't help that our body was slick with sweat beforehand.

Amusing as the story was for us both, Frodo couldn't help but grunt from the wave of pain. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't do anything more. I felt so helpless.

Sparing my worry to my other companions, I stared back at the three hobbits trailing behind us. We were slow.

I turned my head back to Strider's direction, "You have to go on ahead. The other Wraiths will eventually catch us at this rate."

"No, we have to stay together. We can make it." He grasped my hand tightly, trying to give point on his statement. He sounded desperate as if to reassure himself more than me. I stared at him and true enough, determination was on his eyes. I have to admire that about him, but clearly this wasn't the time.

I knew it was hopeless trying to persuade Strider otherwise- I myself was scared to part from him- so I released my hand from his, giving him a smile to reassure him I would stand alright, and slowed down my pace so the other three hobbits can catch up on me. They all looked worriedly at Frodo's direction, but I couldn't blame them. I know they knew of the chances of Frodo surviving was slim, but we have to have hope.

Out of all the three, Sam looked more distressed. I felt sorry for the man, I knew he was blaming himself for not defending his friend better, but eating himself up with sorrow would do no good to either Frodo or himself. With a squeeze of his shoulder, I let a small smile graze myself for reassurance as I gently pushed him forward. My smile though only lived for a short while when we all heard the screech from the Ringwraiths. They were closing in.

"Hurry!" hollered Strider.

The hobbits quickened their pace out of fear. From the sound of the echoes in the woods, they were definitely close by.

I placed myself on the back of the group, ready for battle if needed. With my hand on the hilt of my sword, I dashed my way through the prickly branches, taking possibly a day off from our six days to Rivendell.

It was early morning, around three judging from the skies. Though we felt the need to carry on and make straight our way to Rivendell, our bodies says otherwise. We were tired, hardly any time for rest. But we were about to collapse out of exhaustion.

I was somewhat amused from the place we've found ourselves in. This was the exact place where Bilbo's trolls were placed. As amazed as I should be, my worry was too much for me to think.

I paced around our little area; the screeches of the Wraiths were a little far gone, possibly giving us a few hours of rest. Unfortunately, the case wasn't as generous for Frodo's health. Time was not on our side considering Frodo's excessive breathing and sweating. His suffering is too much for audiences' eyes; the pain visibly displayed.

I can see Sam trying to comfort his friend, but that won't do anything. Though his efforts are much appreciated, we needed to think of something that could help.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin as he stared at both Strider and I with misery on his eyes.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a Wraith like them." Said Strider.

We all went silent, trying to digest the thought of Frodo possibly becoming one of those vile creatures. Suddenly, as if on cue, the cry of the Ringwraiths floated around the air, breaking our reverie of silence.

"They're close." Said Merry nervously, fidgeting in place.

We have to move on; sooner or later they could corner us to our deaths. Having enough of standing around like some sitting ducks, I turned myself towards Strider's direction, ready to leave, but found him making his way to Sam.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" asked Strider once he was in front of Sam.

Sam looked confused, "Athelas?" he asked.

Athelas. Strider was a genius. Though the plant may not help all the way, it could buy us some time. "Kingsfoil." I tried to offer another name, its common name among hobbits.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Recognition finally dawning in him.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

With that, both men ran away to the forest in search of the weed. I wanted to help, but I knew I needed to protect my remaining companion.

I turned back to the direction of Frodo's painful gasping. Kneeling beside him, I can see he has not much time. However, he is one strong hobbit for going as long as he has. I turned my head away from Frodo's form when I heard Pippin silently sobbing a few feet away. I tried to offer my arm to both hobbits as if to direct them to me, and eventually both approached.

After giving them an embrace for comfort, stationed them next to Frodo, "Stay here. I'll stand guard."

I stood from where I was and grabbed the hilt of my sword. I walked a few feet away from them, facing the direction where I thought I heard the cries of the Wraiths. The thought of them coming to kill us all brought fear, along with anger. I have to stay strong for my friends even if it meant that I had to use my curse.

Just then, I heard the gallops of a horse coming toward us. Panic struck within me when I thought of fighting of the horrid creatures, but I had to. For my friends.

I unsheathed my sword from my belt and took a defensive stance in front of the three hobbits. Glaring at the figure quickly approaching, I noticed the horse to be white.

White?

I stared more intently on the figure on the horse's back and noticed flowing dark brown hair. Once under the lick of moonlight, I quickly noticed the familiar face approaching our little group. Relief quickly strung upon my heart when I saw Arwen offering with what I can hope as aid.

I gave a small smile when Elrond's daughter mounted off her steed and received just as much warmth from her. I ran to her as she met me half way, giving each other a squeeze. It has been months since I've last seen her or have been in Rivendell. Our embrace was brief, but understandable. Now was not the time to reminisce our days in the past or bask on our reunion, especially with Frodo's burden present.

I lead her to the groaning hobbit quickly. Once within sight of Merry and Pippin, they stood in awe at the sight of the beautiful maiden. I couldn't have blamed them for their brief distraction from beauty; even I, myself, was distracted from her ethereality when I first met her, and admittedly was jealous.

"Who is she?" asked Pippin as he stared in awe at the approaching young elf maiden.

I opened my mouth to give answer to the curious hobbit's question, but stopped immediately when I noticed just now Strider and Sam was with us. As much awe as Pippin, I heard Sam breath out an answer, "She's an elf."

I would've smiled at the hobbits' ridiculous reactions, but the matter at hand was to grave to insert a sense of humor in.

Arwen cupped Frodo's deathly pale cheek, "He's fading...he's not going to last." she stroked Frodo's face, trying to ease the contortion of pain on his face while Strider placed the Athelas paste on the infected-looking wound on Frodo's shoulder.

"We must get him to my father." said Arwen with unmistakable urgency in her voice.

Strider, wasting no moment, lifted the young man over Arwen's horse. Unfortunately, with Frodo's condition, he can hardly lift his own body's weight. Before Frodo can fall off the horse head first, I quickly placed my hands on his waist to steady him.

"I have been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said as she spoke to Strider; no doubt it was a surprise for her to see me.

"Do not worry of the others. We dealt with them before they could cause more damage." I said quickly, dismissing submissively the relief that passed on Arwen's face. Once Frodo was stable on the horse, I took the reins from Strider's hands as I placed my boot on the stirrup, ready to haul myself up on the beast. However, the reins were pulled away from me rather rudely just as I was pulling my body up. I trailed the culprit's hand from the nozzle of the horse and found the reins in the hand of Strider.

I gave him a stern glare, placed myself down once again, and tried to pry his hands away from the reins. Though I'd like to think that I'm giving a fight, it was clear his strength was too superior against mine. My temper was on its limit with Strider's play.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hollered as I stared at his face; he didn't even flinch at the tone of my voice. "Frodo's losing time and with the Wraiths on our back, we have to hurry." I yanked the reins again from his hand, but his grip grew firm with my outburst.

"I am not letting you go on your own." He stared me down as he towered over me. I would've cowered if I hadn't seen a tinge of worry on his eyes. I softened my eyes when I saw the true purpose of his rash conduct.

"I won't let you go on your own either." I whispered for only him to hear. My temper gone by now as my vigour softens at the sign of his care.

His entire stature changed at the change of my voice, his eyes gradually leaving his stern demeanour. "I rather them hurt me before I let them get to you." Strider whispered back, the intensity of his stare growing on me. I had to cut away our gaze before things got out of hand as I stared on the ground, releasing my hold on the rein that I so stubbornly fought for as I gave in on his silent plead.

Strider faced Arwen as both exchanged conversation in elvish.

I may have gone through my share of travel around middle-earth, but I was always rough on my elvish... or any other type of language. Gandalf would always try to teach me when we both can spare time from our travels, but Gandalf finally discovered it as a hopeless cause.

No less than a minute, the exchange between the two came to a stop as an agreement was arranged. Strider, to my surprise, gave the reins to Arwen. I was about to fight for my right to help Frodo, but I knew it was futile. Besides, with the power of the elves on Arwen's side, she would have a good chance of fighting off the Wraiths on her journey.

"Arwen," I call for her while she readies herself atop her horse. She glances down on me, waiting for my words, "Be careful... Please." I pleaded with my eyes as I stared at her intently. "I am not ready to tell Choriandus any bad news if there were anything to happen to you. Besides, I don't want him to make him madder of me after what I did with him last time." I saw a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as the fond memory of me cutting her betrothed's hair by accident replayed in her mind. I couldn't help but chuckle at Arwen's amusement.

After the short distraction I gave her which, hopefully, brought away the thoughts of danger from her mind. Arwen rested Frodo more comfortably against her. But before she went, Strider patted the mare's neck for a minute to spare.

"Ride hard, don't look back." Said Strider as he spoke the last words Arwen heard before her departure.

Up ahead, we saw the noble stead with its master on top of a hill galloping fast away, straight to Rivendell. I pray to Valar that they may be safe. I pray to see them once again in Rivendell, alive.

* * *

Because I had **a lot** of reviews (so far at least...), I decided to update early (and because I have nothing else better to do) XD

sooooo you know what that means, **a lot **of reviews means **early **update.

**READ & REVIEW!**

PS: Measles suck :p


End file.
